Whodunnit? The Case of Eren Jaeger
by RoryThePotato
Summary: A simple Whodunnit where Eren is the victim. I did it for my LA class and was kind of proud of it. Only rated K (plus) because there is technically death. It's not graphic by any stretch of the word.


_**Whodunit?**_

 _ **The case of Eren Jaeger**_

It was a peaceful day in camp Trost. The birds were singing, the sun shining bright. The camp-goers were milling about, doing the various activities the camp had to offer. The counselors were doing horrid paperwork. It was a wonderful day.

"Eren!" a voice could be heard shouting in the distance.

If you were to look by the sparkling lake, you would see a beautiful asian woman with long, black hair, and sparkling black eyes, wearing a blood red scarf running towards a gold-green eyed, chocolate haired male on the dock.

"What is is Mikasa?" The boy called Eren shouted back.

"Did you forget the meetup again?" Mikasa said, now by the brown haired boy, "You know that Armin hates it when you do that."

"Oh crap! Is it that time already?" Eren exclaimed. At Mikasa's nod, he yells, "Oh God, I'm so so so sorry!"

Eren scrambled to get up, thinking that if he somehow got there quicker, then it would make the tardiness less offensive. All the while, Mikasa's usually stoic expression was laced with mirth. Eren runs off towards the north, the direction of the mess hall.

"Eren," Mikasa calls after him, voice filled with laughter, "The meetup is to the east, idiot."

"Ugh!" Eren groans.

Mikasa laughs.

When they arrive, the whole group is waiting for them.

"Hey Horseface! What'd ya get into this time?" Is the first thing Eren says.

"Shut up Mongrel! Marco pushed me into the lake!" Replies a young man with an undercut. The top half was a sandy color, while the shaved part was a dark brown. His eyes were a brownish hazel color to go with his hair.

" _Hey!_ One time Jean! _One time!_ " Eren cries in the background.

"Hey! I wouldn't do that!" shouts another young man with short black hair, dark brown eyes, and lots of freckles.

"Oh can it Freckled Jesus! We all know you would!" replies a short male with shaved black hair and dull, yellow-green eyes.

"No I wouldn't Connie!" The man named Marco shouts, "Jean! Tell them the truth!"  
"I was telling the truth!" Yells 'horseface', now named Jean.

"No you weren't!" Marco yells back.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty! Now stop fighting!" commands a woman with shoulder length brown hair drawn back into a ponytail, green eyes, light freckles, and a slightly amused expression.

" _Ymir!"_ Shouts a young woman with hair of golden silk, and eyes that show the sky.

" _Christa!"_ Ymir shouts back in a mocking tone.

"Chrishta! Yoush gotta shry thish!" Says a young woman with dark brown hair drawn into a ponytail, and caramel brown eyes.

"What the- Sasha! Knock it the heck off! That's disgusting!" shouts a short man with a black undercut, silver-blue eyes, and a stoic face.

"Levi!" shouts a bleach blond woman, with piercing blue eyes, and an angry face.

" _Annie!"_ hisses a tall young man with brown hair, light green eyes, and a large nose.

"Bert, you know getting mad at her will only make it worse!" a short, buff man with bleach blond hair and light brown eyes laughs.

"I don't care Reiner. She shouldn't say things like that." The man dubbed Bert says quietly.

"Well, it's Annie. She does what she wants, when she wants to do it. Nothing will change that, and you know it." Reiner tells Bert.

"I know, but she doesn't have to be so rude about it!" Bert murmured.

"I can do whatever I darn well please!" Annie yells.

"Yes Annie!" Bert complies weakly.

The whole group laughs at Bert's complacent attitude.

"Hey Titan! Maybe you should get your boyfriend to tell her off!" yells Connie.

Reiner laughs loudly, making Connie chuckle nervously.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Armin?" Eren asks suddenly.

"I'm right here!" A boy with shoulder length blond hair, and intelligent blue eyes shouts, coming from the direction of the library.

"Oh good, I thought you were killed or something!" Eren jokes.

"Don't joke about those things! Especially not after Mina…" The blond trails off sadly.

Eren blanches, "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's fine. Let's just get on with the meeting, yeah?" Armin replies, regaining his composure.

"Yeah. Okay. Let's do that." Eren says

They continue as planned, not knowing how true those words Eren spoke would be.

That night, they all decided to have the annual bonfire. Levi, Eren, Connie, and Marco were tasked with making it.

"Tch. Why did _we_ have to do this? Everyone _knows_ that Reiner, Bert, and the horse are better at these things." Levi complains in a Levi way.

" _Levi,_ are you just saying that because you have to throw the branches 'cause you can't reach?" Eren teases.

"Tch. Shut up brat."

"Come on Eren, stop teasing Levi about his height." Marco says, trying to stop a full blown fist fight.

"Oh come on! It's all fun and games. Right _Levi_." Eren says.

" _Brat."_ Levi scolds.

" _Corporal."_ Eren replies in a mocking tone.

"Don't. Even." Levi snaps, tone scalding.

"Oooh! Kitty has claws!" Connie laughs in the background.

"Shut up Springer!" Levi snarls.

"Guys! We should just get this done! Then we can all go to bed and wait for tonight." Marco says, trying to be the peacemaker.

"Okay, okay. Marco's right guys. We should just do this quickly. Let's go in teams, okay?" Eren agrees.

"Okay, well, the brat's with me, so that leaves Connie with Marco," Levi says.

"No way man. I actually want this to get done! I'll go with you, Levi, because we all know that you hate Marco's happy-go-lucky attitude." Connie says.

"Tch. I hate it when you use logic." Levi mumbles, "Alright shorty, I'll go with you, but I reserve the right to report Marco if something happens to Eren."

"Good, good. Well, come on, we need to get this done. Marco, Eren? You guys take care of getting enough _dry_ wood. None of that wet crap. Levi and I can sneak the starters. That okay for everyone?" Connie asks.

A chorus of yes' (with a 'shorty' on Levi's) answers Connie's question.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" Connie shouts with way too much enthusiasm.

"Hey guys, where's Eren." is the first thing Mikasa says once they all get around the bonfire.

"Haven't seen the brat 'cause I had work." Is Levi's reply.  
"I've been restocking Sasha's food stash. She was too busy stuffing herself to do it." Is Connie's reasoning.

"After we built the bonfire, I took a shower, then took a nap with Jean. I was really tired." Is Marco's reply.

"Everyone else was in the rec room." Armin says. "None of us saw him in there."

"Alright, let's start the fire, he should come running then," Mikasa says.

A chorus of varying versions of 'okay' sound as her reply.

"Hey, what's that smell? It smells like bad meat." Sasha questions.

"She's right you guys, what is that?" Connie says.

A dark feeling sets itself in Mikasa's gut. It had been hours. _Where was Eren?_

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this. We all know that anything can happen. Especially after Mina." Mikasa voices.

The whole group gives a simultaneous wince at the reminder.

"She's right though. Where is Eren?" Armin reasons.

"I don't even want to think about that..." Christa says quietly.

"We should put the fire out and check, just to be sure." Armin reasons quietly.

"Yeah. As much as I don't want to, do we really want him to be left burning there without ever being noticed?" Jean says quietly.

"Alright, let's do this. Armin, go get Pixis, tell him what's going on. Levi, get Hannes for the water. Connie, go get Sasha, she should know. Everyone else, be ready for Levi and the water." Mikasa directs.

"Yes ma'am." They say in unison.

When the fire was finally put out, and the coals cooled, they put gloves on and set to work. It took around thirty minutes of labor, but they finally did it. What they found was not pleasant.

"Guys, it that…" Connie started, not able to finish.

"That's a body, but is it Eren?" Jean asked.

"Let me check." Mikasa said.

She walked over to where they had laid the body. She picked up it's left arm, looking for something.

"It's him." She confirmed.

"How do you know?" Sasha asked.

"His bracelet," She said simply. "He never takes it off. Carla gave it to him. It's a small golden key. It's right there."

"She's right, he never takes it off." Levi confirmed. That was the first time he had spoken out during the whole ordeal.

Armin hummed.

"So… who did it?" Ymir asked.

"That's a good question. Who _did_ do it. It wasn't one of us was it?" Christa asked.

Everyone started looking at each other like they were murderers. For all they knew, they could be.

"Now now, everyone who wasn't building the bonfire was in the rec room the entire time. So that means that Levi, Connie, and Marco were the only ones of the group who were able to do it." Armin reasons.  
"He's right. Connie, Marco, Levi? Come with me." Mikasa says.

She leads them to the rec room for 'questioning'.

"So, what are your alibi's?" She deadpans.

"I was with Connie, and Connie was with me. So we're both accounted for at the start." Levi states.

"He's right." Connie says, looking away. "I was with him the whole time."  
"Marco?" Mikasa questions.

"I was with Eren, but then I immediately went to take a nap with Jean in the rec room. I didn't have time to do anything." Marco says.

Mikasa glares at him.

"I promise! Check with Jean! I didn't get up until we started." Marco pleads.

Mikasa hums.

She walks out the door to check with Jean about the validity of Marco's statement.

He confirms it, saying he was with Marco the whole time, fidgeting all the while.

"Alright, but it was one of them. I can feel it in my gut." Mikasa says.

She walks back in the rec room.

"So, one of you is lying, and I know who. Anybody wanna confess first?" Mikasa states.

The room stays quiet.

"No? Alright. It was you," She says pointing to one of the three men in the room.

"How did you figure it out?" The man breathes.

"It was easy. People are horrible liars." Mikasa smirks.

* * *

 **If you figure out who it is, please message me and I'll send you a snippet of a teaser I made.**

 **~ RoryThePotato**


End file.
